Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of safety equipment to protect occupants. For example, inflatable restraints can be integrated with vehicle components located in the interior of the vehicle. The inflatable restraint can include an airbag attached to a vehicle rail, such as a curtain side airbag (CSA). In response to an activation event, a sensor can activate an inflator to generate an inflation gas that rapidly inflates an inflatable portion to facilitate protection of an occupant. The CSA can be attached to a jump bracket that is subsequently attached to the vehicle.
The CSA may utilize multiple attachments to the vehicle via the jump bracket. An alignment opening on the vehicle may be utilized to aid in positioning of the jump bracket on the vehicle while a first attachment member, such as a fastener, is installed. The engagement of the jump bracket with the alignment opening, however, may allow for some variability in the positioning of the jump bracket. As a result, the jump bracket may be misaligned and the installation of a second attachment member hindered. It can be cumbersome and time consuming to correct the misalignment.